


How Many Ways Can I Love You

by stellarsketches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Kuroo is the best wingman, Lots of Drinking Games, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, just a series of pwps, or the worst u choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: Five drinking game PWPs walk into a bar and the bartender (me) just lets them be freaky.





	How Many Ways Can I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u gotta just kiss your crush in a room full of ppl

 

“Let’s play a game,” Kuroo announces out of the blue, sliding his textbook haphazardly across the room .

Oikawa manages to tear his eyes from the way Kageyama, chem study buddy, college volleyball star, and _frequent_ distraction, bites at his bottom lip in concentration to make a face at Kuroo. “A game? What happened to studying?”

For a long moment Kuroo just stares back blandly before gesturing at the study session that has clearly become anything but. Hinata has been using his notes as a makeshift dustpan for the past ten minutes.

Point taken, Oikawa closes his own notebook. It’s true they do have some time to spare. Finals aren’t for another two weeks, but half of their study group are taking the course for a second time, and their warnings on the futility of cramming last minute have been taken seriously.

Upon hearing the word “game”, Hinata turns in their direction with a speed that’s almost supernatural. “We’re taking a break? Finally!” He jumps into the air, arms and legs fully extended.

“It’s not a break if you never started studying,” Kageyama grumbles under his breath, and is quickly kicked in retribution.

The two of them dissolve into play fighting (emphasis on the _fighting_ ) while everyone else in their ragtag group throws their study materials to the side in favor of stretching tired limbs and talking shit about their stuck up TA.

Everyone _but_ Oikawa. The brunette pretends to pay attention to what he’s sure is a riveting story about the time a senior class staged a protest and refused to take their final exam. Instead he commits every shift of Kageyama’s muscles to memory as he practically throws Hinata across the room.

And really. If Oikawa thinks Kageyama inflicting bodily harm on someone is sexy, he really has it bad.

How things went from him mindlessly flirting to keep himself awake while the professor droned on and on, to spending a vaguely concerning amount of time wanting to fuck Kageyama within an inch of his life then cuddle him for days right after, is beyond Oikawa.

“You’re staring,” Kageyama points out eventually, the embarrassed flush sitting high on his cheeks giving away his true feelings despite the annoyed tone of his voice.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Oikawa purrs, sliding closer. Without an ounce of shame, Oikawa sprawls himself out near where Kageyama now sits cross-legged, so that only the smallest bit of space remains between them. All it takes is a heated glance and a flutter of his lashes to have Kageyama full on blushing.

And that blush makes Oikawa want to do Things.

It must show in his expression, because Kageyama’s shrinking into himself and desperately turning to Kuroo for a much needed distraction. “What happened to that stupid game of yours?”

Unknowingly Kageyama has just looked to the Devil for help with a demon. Kuroo’s ever-present cat-like grin takes on a sinister tilt as he eyes the two of them. “Oh yeah,” he says, feigning forgetfulness. “I have a good one too. Shōyō. You got any alcohol in this dump you call an apartment?”

“My place is _not_ a dump,” Hinata sniffs, offended. “But we do have alcohol. Technically it’s my roommate’s but fuck him.” Eagerly, he bounds over to the infamous roommate’s secret stash of contraband to pull out three unopened bottles of hard liquor.

At Kuroo’s insistence everyone gathers round in a circle to find out exactly what this “game” will entail.

“Ever heard of ‘Too Hot’?” their dark haired mastermind asks no one in particular. Oikawa wracks his brain and can think of nothing pertinent. They won’t be setting shot glasses on fire and trying to drink out of them will they? He’s pretty sure every cup Hinata owns is made of plastic, and if they try and set plastic on fire they really might die.

Only a few, more sociable, people mutter in assent, but most of them stare at Kuroo like he’s gone off the deep end.

“Some of you need to get out more,” he sighs. “So here’re the rules. A person chooses someone to kiss, but the catch is you can’t touch each other. The first person to touch the other loses and has to do whatever the winner asks.”

“What if we don’t want to kiss anyone here?” someone asks.

Kuroo blinks. Then grins, “You have to run laps around the complex in your underwear.”

“So what’s the alcohol for?” Oikawa doesn’t think he heard an actual use in the sparse directions.

The look Kuroo gives him couldn’t be described as anything other than _pointed._ He touches the neck of the nearest bottle fondly, “It’s liquid courage for the more... _shy_ participants.”

And Oikawa doesn’t miss the way Kuroo’s eyes dart over to Kageyama, as hot and oblivious as ever, before returning to Oikawa.

Oh.

This study session might prove to be interesting after all.

  


~

  


The first few rounds go almost hilariously bad. The first couple are roommates, and their kiss together couldn’t be anymore closed mouthed and boring. They’re also stubborn, refusing to touch each other so the rest of them end up heckling them about how straight actors are too scared to open their mouths when they do gay kiss scenes.

Finally one of the two girls gets bold enough to use tongue, and immediately has hands on her shoulders, pushing her away and crowning her the victor.

Oikawa’s thankful for the laugh it provides because when he’s chosen to play next, he sobers up almost instantly. Against his will, his eyes dart to Kageyama, who squeaks and ducks his head shyly.

“Well we already know who he’s gonna choose,” Hinata tries to push an unmoving Kageyama forward, “Kageyama. Go. Go get your man.”

“Q-quit pushing me, idiot! You don’t know who he’s gonna pick!”

Simultaneously, half the room rolls their eyes, eerily in sync. _We’ve been forced to watch Oikawa flirt with you for ten whole uninterrupted weeks_ , their eyes seem to say. _Of course he’s gonna pick you._

Hinata fixes unimpressed eyes on his best friend, “Really? You’re only saying that because you’re too much of a chicken to go through with it if he does.”

“I am not,” Kageyama grumbles, face red and shoulders tensed up near his ears. After taking a deep breath he makes unwavering eye contact with Oikawa. “Do you wanna kiss me?” he demands.

For a moment Oikawa just takes in the scene. Takes in the way the tips of Kageyama’s ears are a darker red than his cheeks, and the intense look in his eyes, one part determination and another part desire.

Why wouldn’t Oikawa want to kiss him?

“I do,” he responds with a grin, already scooting forward to sit in the middle of the deformed circle they’ve made in the living room. Hesitantly Kageyama crawls forward as well so that they’re nose to nose.

“Ready?” Oikawa asks, teasingly. And when he gets a shy nod in return he leans in to seal their lips together.

Oikawa has thought about kissing Kageyama a lot. Whenever he mouths at the end of his pen in the middle of lectures. When he explains a concept Oikawa totally didn’t hear the explanation of because he was too busy staring. When he talks. Breathes. Blinks.

None of Oikawa’s--often disgusting--daydreams about actually kissing Kageyama included sitting in the middle of a room full of people and being unable to do anything with his hands. But despite the unexpected conditions, it’s safe to say the kiss meets his every expectation and then some.

Kageyama’s lips are soft and pouty, and he kisses back with an eagerness Oikawa could have only hoped for. The latter tilts his head, slotting their lips together even better. He wants to touch, touch, _touch_. Feel the muscles of Kageyama’s arms and sides, stroke his thumbs along the thin skin of his hip bones.

To compensate for that, Oikawa kisses harder. Pours his emotions--and frustrations--into it, sitting up higher on his knees and pressing their chests together. Oikawa’s eyes might be shut but he hears the gaspy little noise Kageyama makes when his bottom lip is bitten with no problem.

He also feels Kageyama twitch, arms reaching up to hold at Oikawa’s elbows on instinct. At the last moment he pulls back, and Oikawa can’t help but to smirk inwardly.

Before it was pride alone that kept Oikawa from being the one to break and touch first. Now it’s also a matter of getting Kageyama heated and impatient enough to cave first. So Oikawa slips him tongue, distantly registering the cheers and groans of disgust of everyone else, all of it drowned out by the tremulous moan Kageyama lets out.

The heat in Kageyama’s face is about furnace level now. No doubt he’s embarrassed at being at the mercy of the other’s tongue in a room full of people. But he doesn’t pull back; just presses even closer so that Oikawa swears he can feel Kageyama’s nipples hardening against his chest.

 

It’s becoming more and more impossible to deny the urge to cup Kageyama’s jaw and kiss him for real. Or just shove a hand down his pants. In the end all it takes is Oikawa tracing the roof of Kageyama’s mouth with his tongue and the latter’s shivering in appreciation and reaching up to curl his arms around Oikawa’s neck.

Finally Oikawa is free to do as he wishes.

Immediately the brunette is pulling Kageyama closer by the hips. Their classmates quickly realize that the two of them have no intentions of stopping soon. Someone, it might be Hinata, offers to go into the downstairs lobby to wait for their pizza and everyone quickly agrees.

No sooner does the apartment door closes does Oikawa pull back to take in the full visual of Kageyama practically in his lap, blue eyes dark and lips shiny and kiss-swollen. Oikawa doesn’t think he’s _wanted_ quite like this before.

“I won,” he gloats between kisses, taking an obnoxious pleasure at the way Kageyama's petulant frown melts away the moment Oikawa starts fondling him through his sweats. “That means I can do anything I want to you.”

“Fuck,” Kageyama groans, catching the true meaning of the statement. His hips jolt right into Oikawa's awaiting hand.

It couldn't be more obvious that Kageyama likes the idea of being at his mercy and Oikawa wastes no time in exploiting this. “You'd like that wouldn't you?” he asks with a leer. “What if I told you i wanted to fuck you right here right now? Would you spread your legs and make a mess all over someone else’s floor?”

Too overwhelmed to beg with words, Kageyama just nods over and over, holding on so tightly to Oikawa it’s as if he wants the two of them to meld together. Oikawa knows they actually can’t defile Hinata’s living room (as much as he wants to), but he has absolutely no intentions of letting the built up tension go to waste if he doesn’t have to.

 

“Well that’s too bad. Because I’m not gonna fuck you here.”

Kageyama whines, high pitched and desperate. “But I want you to. Please, Oikawa-san.”

“No,” Oikawa says firmly, peeling Kageyama off him so that he can stand. It takes everything in him to find the self-control to separate them, but it’s more than worth it to hear Kageyama whine again in disappointment.

Now hovering over him, Oikawa cups Kageyama’s jaw to force him to look up. “Just because we can’t fuck, that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”  If the position--him standing while Kageyama wriggles in impatience on his knees--doesn’t clue the younger in on what he means, then Oikawa’s thumb petting at Kageyama’s bottom lip certainly does.

“Oh,” Kageyama mutters, nipping at the pad of Oikawa’s finger just a little. Just enough to be intentional.

Oikawa grins, “Oh.”

  


~

 

The moment the bathroom door closes with a _click_ , Oikawa wastes no time in shoving Kageyama heavily against it.

As nice as everyone in their study group had been in giving them a wide berth to handle business, Oikawa figured it would be nicer if they saved the main event for a more private place.

With the main event in mind, Oikawa pulls back far enough for Kageyama to drop to his knees. , Face to face with Oikawa’s crotch, Kageyama hesitates. He fists trembling fingers in the fabric of the other’s pants, face slowly turning the color of a tomato as he stares.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting nervous now,” Oikawa says with a laugh. He leans against the wall with an elbow, free hand running through Kageyama’s hair gently. “You weren’t too embarrassed when you were practically humping my leg earlier like a slut.”

Kageyama surprises him again. Instead of getting all huffy at the accusation, he just blushes harder with a full body shudder. _Very_ interesting.

“I...I’m not nervous,” the younger finally mumbles, hands clenching and unclenching where they rest against Oikawa’s hips. “I’ve just w-wanted this for a long time...” At the last second his eyes dart upwards to make eye contact through dark lashes.

Unconsciously, Oikawa’s fingers tighten in Kageyama’s hair. “And here I thought I was gonna have to teach you how to suck dick.”

This time when Kageyama glances up it’s with a defiant look. “You should focus more on not cumming too fast, old man.” The cheeky bastard leans forward so that his lips are right against the very obvious bulge in Oikawa’s pants, “I’ve heard premature ejaculation is a real concern for men your age.”

“I think...” Oikawa begins, eyes sparkling. He really might love this brat. “I think I’d like this mouth better if it were full of cock.”

The statement is punctuated with another firm tug on Kageyama’s hair. His _hurry the fuck up_ is implied.

Kageyama doesn’t hesitate when he goes for Oikawa’s pants the second time around, tugging down his pants and briefs all in one go. “Fuck,” he moans softly, taking Oikawa in hand to stroke him to full hardness.

There’s already a copious amount of precum leaking from the tip and Kageyama immediately opens his mouth to lap it up, swirling his tongue around the tip. None of Oikawa’s cock wants for attention, what Kageyama doesn’t reach with his tongue, his hand is there. Grip and the twisting of his wrist perfect.

As good as it feels (and it feels fucking amazing) to have Kageyama teasing him, Oikawa’s more than just a little impatient for the real thing. Kageyama must be a mind reader--or at least understand what the frustrated twitching of his Oikawa’s hips mean--because suddenly he’s opening his mouth to allow the first few inches of Oikawa’s cock inside.

And _fuck._

Oikawa doesn’t need to teach Kageyama _anything._ The younger bobs his head shallowly, taking in only a few more millimeters of Oikawa’s cock at a time so that his tongue can tease each and every inch. Needing more, Oikawa uses the hold he’s got on Kageyama’s hair to slowly push more of his cock into his mouth.

Without hesitation Kageyama’s throat goes lax, and he allows Oikawa to take control and test how far he can go. Before long Oikawa’s hitting the back of Kageyama’s throat, groaning aloud when the younger hollows his cheeks and swallows around him.

“Such a good boy,” Oikawa praises, breath catching when Kageyama moans. Oh. _Oh._ Unable to keep the wicked grin off his face, Oikawa gets a good grip on Kageyama’s hair to push him off his cock just to pull him back. “Tobio-chan. You like that? Want me to call you a good boy while I fuck your mouth? Want me to fill your pretty little mouth up ‘til you can’t take anymore?”

The more he talks the more Kageyama moans, and the harder he flushes. By the time Oikawa begins to fuck his mouth in earnest, Kageyama’s flushing up to the roots of his hair. Cooing, Oikawa reaches down to tickle at one of the other’s bright red ears.

It’s cute. _Kageyama’s_ cute. He’s cute and effortlessly erotic; a deadly mix. His lips are red and glistening with saliva and Oikawa’s precum, some it dripping down his chin. Kageyama doesn’t seem to care, seems to like the sloppy debauchery of it even. All his focus is on taking as much of Oikawa’s cock as he can and then some, letting the head slip into his throat on particularly hard thrusts and not even trying to breathe.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Oikawa moans, tone almost reveriental. With every slick noise of his cock leaving the wet warmth of Kageyama’s mouth, he can feel his orgasm building with an intensity he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before. “Fuck. I can only imagine how good it’ll feel when I can finally fuck you. I’ll finger you ‘til you’re wet and dripping with lube. Then bend you over--better yet--get you ass up and fuck you until you cum untouched.”

Kageyama’s eyes glaze over as Oikawa recounts what he wants to do, tears gathering in the corners. Almost desperately, he begins to bob his head even faster, reaching down to shove a hand into his pants at the same time.

Something about Kageyama’s addictive sort of submissiveness ignites the sadistic part of Oikawa. “Tobio-chan,” he says, voice deep. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

With another whine, Kageyama places his hands on his thighs instead. _Such_ a good boy. And Oikawa doesn’t hesitate to tell him that among other praises. Some relatively innocuous and others raunchy promises of what they’ll do in the future.

In what feels like no time at all, Oikawa’s biting his lip and cumming with a drawn out moan. Kageyama takes every drop, refusing to let any of it go to waste. Slowly, Oikawa pulls out, almost getting hard again when he catches sight of his cum thick on Kageyama’s tongue, and the view peals of cum that connects them.

Oikawa slides a hand down to press his fingers against the other’s neck so that he can feel Kageyama’s throat working when he swallows, eyes on Oikawa the whole time.

“You’re perfect,” Oikawa gasps, awestruck. He drops to his knees to fondle Kageyama through his pants. After a show like that he deserves to cum just as if not harder than Oikawa just has.

Though he’s surprised when he’s met with Kageyama’s already softening cock, wet with cum. “Did you--”

“Shut up,” Kageyama interrupts, embarrassed. He’s climbed back in Oikawa’s lap, tucking his face in the other’s neck so he doesn’t have to look at Oikawa’s expression of amazement that Kageyama just came untouched from getting his mouth fucked.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Oikawa rubs Kageyama’s back soothingly. “I love that you’re so sensitive. Can’t wait to see how many ways I can make you cum.”

Kageyama’s answering groan means he can’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> YES i write kageyama having a praise kink in nearly all my hq smut YES im aware of it and NO i will not stop!!!!!!!! 
> 
> anyways i just finished a massive long fic nd was itching for some quick smutty one shots! nd for some reason the idea of doing a drinking game series hit me.....this was fun! who knows what i'll post next ;p i'm erratic!
> 
> as usual i'm on [tumblr!](http://stellarsketches.tumblr.com)


End file.
